Encounters Version C
by everything ecstatic
Summary: Sam and Dean are in D.C. from an anonymous call, but find a mysterious hooded figure watching them. The identity of said figure is different from that of version B. Fem! Jack Frost


Encounters Version C

**A/N! Hi again. I hope you guys read versions A and B. If not, I'll fill you in: So this is one of those things where before you go to sleep, you get weird ideas, and I thought, **_**What if I created an OC and she met the Winchesters? **_**I planned to base the OC on myself as per usual,** **but then I thought** _**what if she was a warlock?**_** But I liked the other version too, and another one I'll reveal to you soon, so I decided to do all three. I've only seen Season one, so this is probably a slight AU, but whatever. This is version C. They all have roughly the same intro, with a hooded figure watching, though I changed it up a bit in each, a lot more so in this one. I'll continue whichever one gets the most love. Enjoy!**

"Dean." Sam said, in a quiet but urgent tone. Dean, in the bed across from Sam's, moaned and rolled over.

"_Dean._ The hoodie girl is out again." Dean slowly stood up.

"And that is why I sleep in clothes." He said, and then took a peek out the window. Standing on the nearest pole that held the power lines, barefoot, was the same girl they'd seen watching their window and shadowing them in their trip here. On the highway, she'd been standing at random places, watching them zip past, and Dean swore he'd seen her flying overhead at least once. She had long white hair, in a ponytail down to her ankles. It was whipping in the harsh autumn wind now, from out of the hood that concealed her face. She wore a V-neck navy hoodie and black jeans, and held a staff that was straight until it reached half her head's height; then it curved in a half-circle shape. Her head was in Dean's direction as he looked at her and she gave him a nod of acknowledgement, and then tilted it toward the door of his room, as if to say _what are you waiting for? Come out!_ "Come on," he said, walking out the door. Sam walked over to catch up.

"Dean, we should grab a weapon just in case. " He said as they speed walked out the door.

"Alright," came the reply. Dean stopped outside the Impala, reaching to open the hood. He yanked up, then stopped, puzzled.

"It won't open." He said, staring at the car, baffled. Sam sighed.

"I'm sure it's temporary. I'll try," He said, grabbing the end and attempting to pry it open, then stopped.

"Dean, it's… cold. I think…" he paused, then bent down and looked at the car. "Dean, it's frozen shut. D'you think, since spirits create cold spots-"

"It couldn't be. It wouldn't be just here, it's too deliberate. Like someone didn't want us to have weapons." The two turned their heads towards the electricity pole, where the hoodie girl still stood, hair flying to the right. They turned back to each other, nodded, and started toward the pole.

"Who are you?" demanded Sam. They couldn't see, but the girl was smiling wistfully to herself

"There's a few different answers to that. Try more specific?" Dean spoke this time.

"What name were you born with?"

"Jacqueline Overland."

"How did you die?"

"You're clever. Just as I remember…" She paused. "Never mind that, I'll tell you. I'm a rather helpful person, have you noticed? I drowned."

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam interrupted, speaking quietly to him,

"She can control the ice. How does drowning make sense with that? And why is she just giving us the answers?"

"Look, I don't know. But we need to get as many answers as possible, so let's keep up the Q&A, alright?" Sam gave a nod as they turned back to the girl.

"There must've been another element to your death. You have ice powers; why?"

"Nice deduction, Sherlock. I was teaching my sister to ice skate on this lake, and she was on thin ice. It started to crack, and I pushed her off with this staff-" She stopped, gesturing with the stick she was holding, "and somehow I slid into the center of the cracks. I fell in and drowned."

"But how do you have ice powers? Where does that come into play?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. If you'll believe me, it was the Man in the Moon. He brought me back to life as myself."

"What name do you go by now?"

"God, you're the same boy as ever… my name is Jack Frost." Dean leaned into Sam and whispered,

"_So now we know we're dealing with a psychopath with powers."_ Sam replied,

"No, wait. I think we might have something here." He turned back to Jacqueline.

"You spoke of Dean like you knew him when he was a child, but you look like a teenager, maybe sixteen. Did you really know him, us, as children?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you!" Jack leapt down the pole with her arms out and left foot bent, hair flying up, hood abandoned. Her eyes were a piercing ice-blue, filled with emotion. "See, it's an odd little paradox with your family. See, normally I can't be seen by anyone except those who believe, but with your family, you blindly believe in any supernatural existence. I mean, you don't believe in a few off my colleagues, but you were never told of me. You never truly disbelieved in Jack Frost, but I'm paranormal so you just blindly believed. I've watched you since you were children. Dean, you were always such a little soldier, and Sam, you were so _rebellious._ When you left for college, I was so excited for you, but so dismayed for Dean. He loved you so much, his little brother, and to work alone was never what he wanted. You were both so sweet, and the sad thing was that you never truly understood each other, not even now, completely at least." The brothers stared at her in shock. Everything she said was true, and kind of emotional for them both.

"So Sam, how's Jessica?"


End file.
